


Untitled

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Community: aianonlovefest, Kink Meme, M/M, No Dialogue, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Present Tense, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Adam/Matt/Kris - Adam and Kris unscorn Matt, making him the center of attention </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Two hands. No, three, four. Twenty fingertips dancing on his body, creating electric sparks even through his clothes. Matt wants to close his eyes so he can concentrate on every sensation, but fears doing so will make this like a reverse dream, that will all disappear if his attention goes away. So he watches.

The murmurs in his ear, soft as sweet as springtime rain. Telling him how beautiful he is, how in the world they could've been so blind before to the wonder that is him. How he's never going to be ignored again, not if they can help it. Matt listens to all this with a smile, which just leads to more compliments and innuendos about his mouth.

When the fingers begin moving beyond mere touching, it's the sweetest thrill. Kris grabs the hem of Matt's cardigan to slowly begin lifting it away while Adam goes right for the waistband, inching it down ever so carefully. Their reaction to every new flash of skin with pure wonder, like it's the first time they've ever seen such a thing, leaves Matt helpless within their arms, knowing he has this affect on them.

The kisses are comforting instead of sensual (for now, at least), but they're all right. Up and down his face, the sweet crook where neck meets shoulder, even grabbing at his wrist to almost devour his fingers with affection. Wet, warm, overpowering, but he can't get enough, never wants to.

Skin to skin, body to body. The tidal wave of sensation takes Matt over quickly as the kisses and touches intensify, it is only then he closes his eyes, comforted in the knowledge Kris and Adam won't go away, never will. Soft and satisfied exclamations leave his mouth, and he can just faintly hear the other mens' pleased remarks under his own ecstasy.

This is what it feels like to be oh-so-completely loved.


End file.
